


Neverland

by Zerer



Series: disney 'verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allison is a Disney Princess, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Scott McCall is a Ray of Sunshine, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Stiles Stilinski as Peter Pan, au as fuck, im disney af, lydia???, not really - Freeform, prompt fills, stiles is disney, stiles is not part of the pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/pseuds/Zerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Stiles is Peter Pan and Derek and the pack are visiting Disneyland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

“Oh my GOD!” Scott shrieked and the entire pack, including Allison, flinched.

“What is it now?” Lydia asked and Scott bolted off in the direction of whatever had caught his interest, dragging Allison with him. Derek scowled at his grumbling pack.

“It’s Scott’s birthday just go with it.” He sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time today. Wearily, Derek led the pack after Scott and Allison to find them… with Peter Pan?

“Haha, wow that sure is a crazy story.” Peter Pan laughed and clapped Scott, who looked like he was either going to pee himself or faint, on the back.

“Sorry about this.” Derek heard Allison sigh, “You’re his favourite.”

Peter Pan grinned, “It’s no problem my lady.” He suddenly bent over and kissed her hand, “May I ask the lady what her name is?”

She laughed, “Of course, I’m Allison.”

Peter Pan let go of her hand and dropped into a low bow, “Princess Allison, I am humbled by your presence.”

Then he looked up to see the pack standing behind Allison.  
“Wow!” He exclaimed, ducking around Allison and seemingly heading straight to Lydia when he suddenly turned to face Derek.

With a cheeky grin he bowed before him, “May I ask for your name my prince?”  
The entire pack turned to look at Derek.

“C’mon man, don’t ruin it.” Scott whimpered.

“I’m Derek.” He sighed.

Peter Pan smiled widely, “Wow, the princesses up at the castle have got nothing on you lot, I am lucky to be amidst royalty this afternoon!”

Isaac smirked, “I want a photo of you and him.” He told Derek.

“Oh my! Are you sure, Prince Derek doesn’t seem to want to be close to me. A shame considering I am lighter than the princesses at the castle so you can sweep me off my feet easier.” 

Derek raised his eyebrows. Allison started laughing, the traitor.  
“Please Derek, please please please please please!” Isaac whined.

“Yeah Derek, just one photo.” Scott pleaded.

“Fine, one photo.” Derek huffed and Peter Pan smiled blindingly.  
Once they were positioned exactly where Isaac wanted, with Peter Pan, draping his arms over Derek’s shoulders, the pack scurried out of the shot.

“Okay, three, two, one!”  
On the one, Peter Pan jumped, throwing his legs up and Derek immediately caught him and was left holding the really light man, bridal style.

The pack laughed, and they crowded around to see the photo and Derek set the man down, but he stayed close, standing on tiptoe so he could whisper in Derek’s ear.  
“I’m Stiles, wanna go out for dinner sometime, Prince Derek?”

With that he slipped a piece of paper into Derek’s pocket. Derek quickly made his retreat towards the pack.  
“See you around my Prince!” Stiles called to his back.

Derek refused to tell the pack why he was blushing the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> im Disney af rn. if u like it please tell me.


End file.
